The Nightmare Never Ends
by ChimeraNumber52
Summary: Suffering from nightmares every night a child named Vic has to survive the terrors which hunt for him in the dark. Or will he discover the truth behind the terrors that are looking for him?
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare Never Ends

Night One by ChimeraNumber52

A/N Just to clarify the kid is called Vic just so I have a name to call him...

Vic was feeling tired and quite sore after waking up on the floor. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and sat up. After checking the clock it said 12:01 am he ran over to his bed and grabbed the flashlight that sat precariously on the edge and fumbled slightly to turn it on. Nearly blinding himself in the process he figured the batteries still worked and first shone it on the bed behind him only to reveal his freddy plushie sitting there looking innocent.

He leaned over and grabbed the plushie and placed next to him as he got up to check the hallways. Slowly opening the left door he looked out into the pitch black darkness of the hallway he slammed the door shut after hear breathing right in front of him. Panicking he struggled to hold it together as he pushed it back open and turned the flashlight back on which showed nothing but the dark hallway in front of him. As the light shined on to the floor it revealed a lone Bonnie plushie sitting there on the floor he hesitated but carefully grabbed the plushie and then backed away from the door.

The Bonnie plushie soon sat in front of the closet along with Freddy plushie the pair of them sat there staring into the depth of the closet. Vic looked around the room waiting for some sign someone was there but he knew well enough that he was all alone in this nightly struggle against them. The silence was soon broken by the sound of footsteps at the back of the room. He turned around to face the source of the noise but all that could be seen was the foot of the bed looming out of the dark he flicked on the flashlight which revealed a mini and rather freaky version of Freddy sitting there on his bed before it fell backwards off the bed into the shadows.

He just sat there confused but the silence was broken by a noise coming from the right hall. Then out of nowhere a cupcake popped out and let out an earsplitting scream. Vic yelped and swung the flashlight at it which caused it to slam on to the carpet with a loud thud. He started to cry as his alarm clock started to blare for 6am. He soon passed out from exhaustion and collapsed onto the floor.

When he woke he was back on his bed and there was sunlight streaming through the door on the right side of his room. He started to worry when he noticed the plushies had been moved he quickly got up and walked over to the door and was ready to open it when he heard a low laugh behind him. Slowly Vic turned and saw the Fredbear plushie sat on the bed staring right at him. It spoke in a deep voice and said, "You know he's hiding again."


	2. Chapter 2

The Nightmare Never Ends

Chapter Two: A friend among the darkness

By ChimeraNumber52

Vic cried as he tried to find out where his older brother was but he knew that he shouldn't that it was just wast of time. Until he happened across the hall at the back of the house. It was a long dimly lit hall the only source of light was a white painted window which was set into the wall near the ceiling while most of the space of the other two walls was occupied by four large doorways Two on each side and a white chair sat at the far end. upon the chair was a rather large plush of a gold rabbit.

The plush sat leaned against the back of the chair with it's head tilted to the side as if watching the doorway. Vic was unnerved by the sight of the rabbit but walked closer and as he drew near he could see more details. The face of it was worn and torn in places the metallic teeth were exposed the joints were showing in spots due to parts of the material being torn from obvious signs of being mistreated and handled poorly. Vic slowly reached out and poked it. He cringed when the eyes moved to stare straight at him.

The Plush's head started to turn as it started the oversized plush straighten up and begin to stare down Vic. Vic backed away and started to freak out as it got off the chair and started to walk to him. It just looked up at him in a twisted version of a smile. It just continued to stand there watching him as Vic started to have another panic attack. The plush just laughed as Vic cried and said, "You have nothing to fear. You're still trapped in the clutches of your nightmare… I want to play a little game with you."

The plush then jestered to a echaskech laying on the floor next to a flashlight and a white X made out of tape. "If you can stop me on the X then instead of having to survive 6 hours you would only have to survive 4 hours… Does that sound like a fair deal?" Vic just nodded and picked up the flashlight. The plush then remarked, "By the way your timed so good luck!"

Vic glanced down at the echaskech laying on the floor which simply displayed the words "Fun with Plushtrap" Stop Plushtrap on the X to skip two hours for the next night.

When Vic looked back up from the echaskech he immediately noticed that the hallway was pitch black.

He stood straight and listened closely for movement. Vic wait about 15 seconds until he heard a rustling noise then he quickly switch on his light only to show the empty hall and along with the unoccupied chair. Shakily he turned it back off and waited… 20 seconds and there was some more rustling and what sounded like breathing. Vic panicked slightly and switched the light on just to end up shining it directly in Plushtrap's eyes which resulted in him being blinded and fell over onto the X.

"Okay Okay you win! Good job god! Will you please not shine that in my face? That's really annoying!" As agreed Plushtrap said to Vic, "Congrats you can now skip to 2 Am tomorrow night."

As Vic turned to leave the hallway he heard a low laugh and a deep voice say, "Tomorrow is another day…"


End file.
